okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Hayazo
Hayazo is an infamous thief in the Sei'an City (Commoner's Quarter). Amaterasu will hear of him from several people whose possessions he has stolen. It is up to Amaterasu to find Hayazo and defeat him in a series of race-like minigames to return these things to their proper owners for praise, and finally Stray Bead #49. Sidequest At night, speak to the guard near the dry pond in the southeast corner. He will tell Amaterasu how much easier it would be to find Hayazo if all of the torches in the city were alight. After defeating Blight, light all three of the large beacons in the Commoners' Quarter with Inferno or Fireburst. Once lit, the beacon near the bridge can provide a source of fire to transfer across the miniature torches to the pedestal near the Weapon Dealer's shop; from there, transfer the fire to the beacon in the southeast corner. When one of the large boulders nearby is Power Slashed, Hayazo will jump out and talk to Amaterasu briefly before splitting into several copies and run away. In each race, Hayazo's copies are color-coded for specific Celestial Brush techniques and are indicated in a specific order; all of them must be defeated in the same sequence. When using elemental attacks against him, the basic techniques (Inferno, Waterspout, or Thunderstorm) must be used, not the Secret Celestial Brush techniques. If you have trouble hitting him with these techniques, make sure your brush is 'smoking' when targeting Hayazo, before releasing the brush. Amaterasu will have until daybreak to catch Hayazo (if more time is needed and it is almost daytime, use Crescent to prolong the night). Color codes *Inferno: Red *Thunderstorm: Yellow *Power Slash: Orangish-brown *Waterspout: Blue Race 1 The first race is the easiest. He will split himself into two copies and begin running around the Commoners' Qtr. To catch him, simply defeat them in the order shown at the beginning. They wear different colors of clothing depending on the required technique: Power Slash, Waterspout, or Inferno. He will always run near one or more of the torches and close to the canals, so as long as the wrong Hayazo is not hit with the wrong technique, and is hit in the right order, he will easily be caught. This time, he will drop a Glass Watch, which can be returned to Samurai Dandy (the man in blue near the shops) for 20 praise. Race 2 This time Amaterasu will need to Power Slash the boulder by the guard spoken to. The second race is slightly harder; Hayazo will split into three this time. The same techniques apply. Defeat each Hayazo with the correct technique in the right order to get the Millet Dumplings. Take these to Momotaro (past Camille and Camellia during day time) to receive another 20 praise. Momotaro may also feed some of the Millet Dumplings to Amaterasu on request. Race 3 It gets harder. After coming out of the same boulder as the first time, Hayazo will split himself into four. Follow the same method to make him drop the Chrysanthemum Hairpin. Take this to the man in Yama's Restaurant for a further 20 praise. (Note: If this man is talked to again in the daytime after defeating Lechku & Nechku (he will be on the bridge leading to the restaurant), a further 50 praise is received). Race 4 The final race. This cannot be completed until after clearing Oni Island. Power Slash the rock by the guard again. Hayazo splits himself into five and a new technique is needed: Thunderstorm (color-coded with yellow clothing). If Amaterasu attempts this race before obtaining this technique, Hayazo simply taunts her and runs away. Unless Amaterasu has the Thunder Edge Glaive, she will need to use the lightning ghost Raiden as a lightning source. Raiden can be found underneath a willow tree opposite Mr. Chic's kimono shop. Hayazo will jump across the canal to reach this area, so while he is in midair both Thunderstorm and Waterspout can be used if the order allows. She can also use Thunderbolt, but this will instantly fail the challenge unless the only Thunder copy is the fifth one, since it will hit all of the copies at once. After being defeated for the last time, Hayazo drops the Tao Mask, announces that he wants to be a detective, and disappears. Upon picking up the Tao Mask, Amaterasu wears it on her face. If for some reason the Tao Mask disappears before she can pick it up, go back to the rock Hayazo was hiding in and Power Slash it again; the Tao Mask will be sitting inside. Carry the Tao Mask to the pond by the guard; if Amaterasu has not already done so, use Waterspout to fill the pond from the canal, and then to activate the geyser in the pond. After reaching the Tao Trooper's headquarters, take it to Abe (the guard inside) and give it back to him for 50 praise. Talk to him again for a secret about Waka and Stray Bead #49. Category:Characters in Ōkami